My Butler?
by GayEclipse
Summary: Ciel just can't say no to his butler.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I said to myself, as my butler was putting on my clothes for me, he swiftly tied my eye patch over our contract that was place in my eye.

Did I mention that my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, is a demon butler from hell? No? Well, he is. And 2 yrs ago my parents we're murder by the queen of england, and her butler. Ever since then, I made a contract w/ this beautiful demon.

His contract is forever sealed into my eye, until the day he takes my soul away. This demon, has human prefences, hes amazingly beauitful.

I sometimes catch myself staring. Here I go, I'm going off topic here, sorry. On w/ the story.*

"Young master, today-" Sebastain was about to begin, but I cut him off, being the smart ass that I am.

"I wish to relax." I said. He sighed, his black hair fell over his dark, red eyes. He pushed it out the way.

"Master." He tried to began, a leture that I knew I had to stop.

"No! You can change it to tomorrow. Now, I would like some sweets." I said, picking up my walking stick as I headed down stairs.

I stopped in the middle of the stair case, and looked up at the picture of my parents. Sebastian appaers behind me.

"Your dad look's just like you, my lord." He said, giving that god awful!...Sexy smirk of his.. I shook my head.

"I want this removed!" I said, walking down to the end of the stair case, I stop before he could even let out a gasp. "

I'm am Ciel Phantomhive! Head of the Phantomhive's, owner of the Phantomhive's candy, and toys. I'm 16, and I ow-" I was trying to say, but he cut me off.

"Yes my lord." He said, I knew he was smirking! He had to be, he always does! I looke back, ready to yell, as I gasped instead. The painting was gone, no where in site.

"How?..."

"I'm a one hell of a butler, I'm am the Phantomhive's butler, if I can't do something as elemtrey as this, then I am no butler." He said smirking, he rolled up his selves and walked in the kitchen, making my sweets.

I sighed, I walked into the kitchen , took a chair and sat down, as I watched him work for me. His back was turned from me, but I knew he knows everything I'm doing, thinking, saying. He pisses me off! Yet...

"I love you..." I whisper, the words just seemed to silp from my mouth. Sebastian turned around.

"What was that?" He said. I felt my face turning a burning red

"Nothing, uh. I love your sweets!" I said, leaving the kitchen instantly. The door bell rang, Sebastian sighed and asnwered it.

I came behind him to see who it was, my eye's widen. There she was, the nun he fucked when I was around 12 yrs old, that made me so fucking jeasouls! I glared.

"Hello Sebastian." She said, walking in. He smirked. Fucker!

"Hello dear Anna." He said, kissing her hand. I coughed. "

What business do you have here, walking into my mansion like this?!" I said, rasing my voice. There he goes again, smirking that smirk that makes my legs weak, my heart beat harder. Damn him.

"Oh please Sebastain may I stay here? My house is being repiared!" She said, going into his arms, fake crying. Sebastian looked at me.

"May she, young master?" He said, so calmly, knowing how much this rips me apart! I put my head down, I felt the tears wheal up, I had to get out of there.

"Sure whatever." Was all I could say, as I hurried to my room.

"Bring me my sweets when ready!" I yelled, closing the door, I felt the tears fall from my face. Love hurts.

About 10 mintues later, I heard them both go into Sebastian's room. His room being my mind I moved a drawer reavling a hole that you can see into his room w/. I peeked on them, my eyes widen. She was standing there naked infront of him, Sebastian not even for a second taking his eyes off of her.

She bent over as she unbulked his belt, she pulled out his dick. I couldn't quite see how long it was, but I clearly saw how thick...like a bear can. She took the whole thing in her mouth. The tears lashed out, I ran to my bed and put a pillow over my head.

Crying, they where so loud. Pictures fell, as I kept hearing moaning, and banging. I lost yet again, and knew it. I finally went to sleep.

The next morning, she supposely left, saying her house was fixed. Sebastain woke me up, I was still in my formal wear, he lifted his hand to get me indressed, I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, the tears came back. I put my head down. Sebastian brought his face to mine.

"Young master, why are you crying?" He asked. He really was clueless!

"You fool! I love you!" I said, as I hit him in the chest, I grabbed him by the collar and our lips met.

"Master..."


	2. Chapter 2

I slap him, out of pure anger & hurt. My dark blue eyes grew grey as if I was about to cry, I had the grey eyes when I witness my parents death.

Sebastian look'd at me w/ no expression, it pissed me off so much I raised my hand once more, ready to slap him - but instead, he grab my hand. Pulling me to him, causing our lips to met again.

This time - it was so different, it - it felt so right. He held me so tightly in his arms - making my body seem so small, then he silp his tounge in my mouth.

My eyes grew larger as I push him, now remebering my anger - I slap'd him like I intended to do early.

"If you think all is forgive, then your a fucking fool! You just got done fucking that whore, your breath is foul of that bitches cunt!" I yelled, making him feel the emotions I was feeling, or atleast trying.

"And you're the one who watch." He said calmy, his red eyes look'd into mine, he stroked my cheek.

"Your eyes, they're darking. You must be really angry." Sebastian said to me, smirking.

"You're such a...a.." I studderned, I actual cared about his feelings, I wasn't sure if this might get to him or not. But apparently, it didn't.

"A demon? Young master, I'm just one hell of a butler." Sebastian said smirking. He said, as he lick his hips - he began moving towards me.

I back up agaisnt my bedboard. He pulled the covers off of me, as he took my eyepatch off, revailing our contract, he then pull'd off his white glove, that was the color of snow.

My eye the 'contract' began glowing, as his ungloved hand glowed also.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?! Stop this instant!" I yelled, this might be the only time where I wish'd I'd slept w/ my clothes on, or atleast some type of pj's he rubbed his hand against my tigh, his demon hands felt as as silk, I felt the familiar feeling I get in my lower smoatch when ever I wake up from dreaming of him.

this - annoying, emotionless, sick, twisted, beautiful, charming, talent demon...that I...I love, to death.

"Aww, looks like the young master needs attention." Sebastain said smirking as he started moving his strong, firm body aganist me. He planted me w/ kissing & hickes all over my neck. I push his face away from me, I felt my face flashing a burning red.

"Master, do you not want this?" He asked me in a sexy, seductive voice. I blushed more as I nodded no. This demons effect on me was greater then anyother.

"B-because you still smell of that woman!" I yelled, finally - maybe, I could fight back w/ words. He smirked, I knew I lost.

He pick'd me up, and carried me to my master bathroom. He undressed himself, I quickly turn away, if I saw this demon's dick - I'm almost positive, I'll jump on him.

I heard the bath water run, I then was pick up once more. He set me in the bathtub, as he climbed in behind me, he held me close to him. I could feel my ass up against his dick.

I blushed as I wiggled - well tried to wiggle. I just ended up w/ the head of his dick, against my asshole.

All he needs is one thrust, & I'd be his bitch, I'm almost positive he knew that. Suddenly - my dick was grab'd, casuing me to moan out load.

"If I'm foul, I'll just clean myself. But your little problem is still there, I'll fix that." He whispered in my ear, he started jerking off my penis, only standing at 6inches.

The feeling he was giving me was unbelieveable, I moan his name over & over, finally giving into this demons will. At anytime, I could had stop this, in the very beginning - but it comes to show, I wanted it in the end.

I felt my cum build up, I came hard, all over my chest.

I was his.


End file.
